


lying at your side

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [16]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, First Kiss, Gen Prompt Bingo, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heists are fun. But so is kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying at your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "DCU: Harley/Ivy – playful" at femslash100's drabbletag 5, "Batman: the Animated Series, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, making out on bags of money in 'Harley and Ivy'" at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/292809.html?thread=10777289#cmt10777289) and "Episode Tags and Missing Scenes" at [genprompt_bingo](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/133362.html#cutid4).

"I can't believe we got away with all that," Harley marveled at the money bags piling high, as though seeing them for the first time. She hefted the last bag she'd been lugging in, whirled it around her axis and tossed it in a lofty arc on top of its fellows. It landed with a satisfying _plink_. "This heist was so much fun!"

"What did I tell you?" Ivy stood up straighter, tall and proud and beautiful. 

Harley pounced into Ivy's arms, snuggling close. "We're a team, Red!"

Just as Ivy relaxed into the embrace, Harley twirled them both around, giggling with glee. They crashed into the burlap bags, landing somewhat uncomfortably on jewels, coins and paper money.

"Ah," Harley stretched out as though swimming in them and reached for a bundle of bills. She held it under her nose and flipped through it like a flicker book, taking a whiff. Her expression soured. "Ugh, this stinks like an old man's perspiring palms!"

"You are a handful," Ivy said, the fondness coloring her tone at odds with the predatory glint in her eyes. "And pretty cute, too."

"Um," Harley answered without her usual sass. Ivy used her surprise to lean over and press her soft lips to Harley's. Harley squeaked, but melted right into the kiss. Ivy's tongue was slick and hot and perfect against her own. Time ceased to be of consequence; she could do this forever.

"Okay," Harley said afterwards, a little breathless. " _That_ was even more fun."


End file.
